


In my heart I already know

by DauntingSagas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din is angry for a bit, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not at reader, did i mention the fluff?, never at reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DauntingSagas/pseuds/DauntingSagas
Summary: Din comes home super stressed from a bounty so you tell him to take a nap while you make some comfort food so that he can have a taste of home and relax
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	In my heart I already know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daggerisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerisms/gifts).



> For daggerisms for guessing the trash show correct first but only because she's known me for over a decade

You had just put the Child down for his afternoon nap, a feat that took no less than an hour most days, when Din stalked into the Crest. He was empty-handed despite leaving to catch a bounty he had been looking for, for over a week. You knew something had to have gone wrong if Din was back. 

You watch as Din all but stomps over to his weapons locker, ripping his pulse rifle off his shoulder and carefully but rigidly placing it in its place. His blaster is next followed by his belt with his flash chargers. You watch all of this silently, taking in how tense his shoulders are and how his stance just screams out how angry he is.

"Din, what happened?"

His shoulders tense even more if that were possible. "Quarry got away, went to ground."

"Oh." 

"Yeah. Oh." He said before slamming the weapons locker shut, the sound echoing throughout the hangar. You cringe and hope he hasn't woken up the Child. He finally turns around to face you and he must see something in your expression because he deflates a little. "I'm sorry, we just...we need those credits."

"I know," you say. You know he's right, even though Karga reinstated him into the Guild he can only take the more low profile jobs. He can't afford to be seen by anyone looking for the Child but that means that every job gives half as much as he would be making. Barely enough to cover fuel and food most of the time. 

You stare as Din stares at the ground and make up your mind to help him relax. "Why don't you take a quick nap? The Child will sleep longer if one of us is with him."

"I can't."

"You said it yourself, the bounty went to ground. Take a nap for me, please?" You plead, a small smile on your face as you put on your most convincing face.

"...Okay."

You watch as he slowly climbs into the small cot, gently patting the Child on the head as he does so, and closes the hatch door behind him. You wait a couple of minutes knowing that if he's even half as exhausted as you think he is, he'll already be asleep.

As soon as you think it's safe, you're moving around the small area you had designated as a kitchen. You have been saving little things from each supply run to do this for Din. You could tell that as the days went by he was getting more and more stressed and you had planned something to help him relax. But now you finally had a reason and a chance.

As quiet as you could you started to make the food that you had painstakingly searched the HoloNet for. You hoped you were using enough spices for this one or not too many nuts for that one or that the broth for the soup wasn’t too fishy. Tiingilar, Uj’alayi, Gi dumpling soup. You went over the names again in your head, hoping that you weren’t completely pronouncing them wrong. 

It took longer than you expected but you got it done before Din woke up. You had just plated everything up, placing it all on a small table you had haggled for last time you landed on a planet with a market when the hatch of the cot opened up. Din climbed out, picking the Child up as soon as he did. It took him a good minute before he noticed the setup.

"What's this?"

"I just thought since you've been working non-stop," you trailed off, shrugging your shoulders as Din moved closer to the table. The Child immediately wanted to be put down in his chair, obviously hungry after his nap. You hadn't given him any of the tiingilar, it was too spicy for even you to handle more than a bite or two. So you had only given the Child a small bowl of soup and a slice of the Uj cake.

You gesture for Din to sit down as well, plate and bowl ready and waiting. You felt a little ridiculous, like a housewife but one that could shoot a blaster with the accuracy to rival a Mandalorian. You had your food and had already decided to go up to the cockpit to eat in order to give Din space to eat. You knew he could remove his helmet in front of the Child, the Armorer had called him his father after all but you were a different story.

"Is that...tiingilar?" Din asked and you felt your cheeks warm when you heard the astonishment in his voice. 

"Yes?"

"I haven't had this since I joined the Guild."

"Well hopefully I didn't mess it up," you said as you walked over to get your food. You had only gotten a few steps away when Din spoke again. 

"Where are you going?"

"Up to the cockpit so you can eat?" You tilted your head in confusion, unsure why he had stopped you when this had been one of his own rules. 

"I-"

"Yes?"

"I'd like it if you stayed."

"But then you can't eat…"

Din stayed silent for a long moment, the only sound the Child tapping on the table. He was apparently waiting for you two to start eating before he dug in. Din got up and looked at you, gesturing for you to wait before he went back to the cot. He came back with a blanket that he laid down on the ground beside the cot. He got up and picked up both the Child and his food, setting him down on one end of the blanket before grabbing his own food, placing it down and sitting down.

"Din, what are you doing?"

"Come here." You slowly walked over, food in hand and a puzzled look on your face. Din reached out and gently grabbed your wrist. "Sit down."

"Din you won't be able to eat," you said even as you let yourself be pulled down. 

"Just...trust me." 

You sat down with a sigh, crossing your legs to take up less space and to be more comfortable. Din let out a sigh and gently moved you so you weren't facing him at all before he settled back down. You two were now back to back and you could feel your heart beating faster at the warmth you feel even through the armor. 

"Don't turn around," Din said before, from the corner of your eyes, you saw his helmet being placed on the blanket beside you. You felt Din reach forward to grab his bowl and start eating but you were sure you were frozen. 

"Eat,  _ cyar'ika _ ."

"You know I don't know what that means," you whined but did as he said. Picking up your plate of tiingilar first, you wanted to leave the soup for after so it would sooth the mouth burns left by the spice filled stew. 

Din let out a low chuckle, the sound going straight to your chest and burning warm. "I know."

You leaned back a little, bumping your shoulder into his back for teasing you. After that a nice quiet fell over you three as you ate only broken by the sounds of you eating and the Child’s happy coos when his dad gave him bites of his uj cake. You and Din were back to back the entire time, leaning on each other like you had ever since you had joined him on the Razor Crest.


End file.
